Behind the Scenes of: I AM CURIOUS MADDIE
by madolynhaze
Summary: What I envision this time behind the scene of the series to be like...enjoy.


**Behind The Scenes of:** **I Am Curious...Maddie**

Bruce Willis, star of ABC's Moonlighting sits in his chair on location outside a bowling alley in Culver City, California at 8pm on a Friday night as the cast and crew film the last of _Maddie's Turn To Cry_. He ruffles his hair and looks around.

**Bruce**: (To a PA) Where's Cybill?

**PA**: (Gestures) She went back to her trailer.

Bruce hops off the chair and heads in the direction of Cybill's trailer…he knocks on the door with his knuckle and hears a faint..."come in"…he pushes the _Star Wagon_ door open to find his co-star, Cybill Shepherd, lying on the couch, still dressed in her wardrobe raincoat…

**Bruce**: You ok?

**Cybill**: (Yawns) Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just exhausted.

Bruce steps in, walks over to his co-star…she scooches over a bit making some room for him to sit down next to her, which he does. He stretches his arm across her and rests his hand on her arm and rubs his hand down it.

**Bruce**: Late night for a mom-to-be.

**Cybill**: Sure is…I could fall asleep right here. Are we almost ready to shoot this last scene?

**Bruce**: Yeah…shouldn't be long, they're just lighting that back exit…we'll be outta here in no time.

**Cybill**: No time, huh? Why don't I believe that?

Bruce tugs at the sleeve of the raincoat.

**Bruce**: So, is this what you're going to be wearing from now on?

**Cybill**: (Sighs) Guess so…these babies are pushing this stomach out pretty quick…second pregnancy, ya know…you show faster.

**Bruce**: Oh? No…I didn't know…and twins…

**Cybill**: Yep…

Peeks down curiously…

**Bruce**: How much you showing now?

Cybill opens her raincoat to reveal a nightgown covering her baby bump, which is bigger than Bruce expected.

**Cybill**: Getting bigger everyday

Bruce places his hand over her belly…

**Bruce**: Wow, Cyb.

**Cybill**: (Smiles) Yeah.

**Bruce**: Pretty cool.

He sits with his hand on her belly concentrating…

**Cybill**: You can't feel anything yet…it's still too early.

Bruce shrugs, removes his hand and stands up.

**Bruce**: Still pretty cool…Alright, well…I just came in to check on you.

**Cybill**: I'm ok…I just rotate between sick and exhausted…Oh, and did I tell you? I'm getting married this weekend!?

She smiles but also gives a look like it's all too much.

**Bruce**: (Smiles) No, but I figured that was comin'…when?

**Cybill**: Sunday…just…you know, family…a very quick, simple ceremony.

Bruce puckers his lips and nods.

**Bruce**: So…your moms in?

**Cybill**: Yeah, my mom, my aunts, my step-dad, Bruce's brother…trust me, it's very crowded…I hate to be a party pooper, but I just want it over and done with.

**Bruce**: (Joking) Yeah…who needs romance, huh? (Gestures to her belly) Besides…look where that got ya?

He smirks…she smiles and puts her hand over her belly.

**Cybill**: Exactly…(looks up at him) What are you doing this weekend?

**Bruce**: Going skiing in Idaho.

**Cybill**: Heading out tonight?

**Bruce**: No, first thing tomorrow…

**Cybill**: (Yawns) Well…have fun.

She closes her eyes.

**Bruce**: Get some rest. I'll have someone come get you when we're ready.

Cybill nods and continues to rest. Cybill and Bruce have had their share of ups and downs over the past few years, but at this point in time…after many battles… talks and truces they've settled into a nice friendly and supportive relationship. The schedule around Moonlighting exhausts them but they've both come to the conclusion that if they help each other and concentrate on doing work they are proud of, everything will go much smoother and make each of their lives easier. Because of this they have really become closer lately, bonded…and Bruce has been supportive of her pregnancy…although that isn't the sentiment of everyone around the set…some see it as a big inconvenience to the plot and schedule.

Sunday afternoon Cybill weds her chiropractor fiancé, Bruce Oppenheim, in a small ceremony at her home around 4pm with 20 family members and close friends attending. She is sick and exhausted and goes to bed early.

Meanwhile…Bruce Willis takes a tumble on his first run down the mountain Sunday morning at a ski resort in Sun Valley, Idaho and breaks his collarbone. He returns to Los Angeles Monday morning with his arm in a sling and is absent from work that week.

Cybill Shepherd is picked up on Monday morning at 5:30am as usual. Her driver talks to her…

**Driver**: Did you hear about Bruce?

**Cybill**: Bruce? No…what?

**Driver**: He had a skiing accident…shattered his collarbone.

**Cybill**: Bruce!? Oh no…When? Where is he now?

**Driver**: Yesterday I guess…I don't know if he's back in LA or what.

Concerned, Cybill sits back and looks out the car window waiting to get to the set to find out more information. When she arrives, Jay Daniel is waiting…he opens her car door.

**Jay**: Morning…

**Cybill**: Morning…I heard about Bruce…what's going on? Is he ok?

**Jay**: He's ok, he's headed back to Los Angeles now…but he won't be able to film this week.

**Cybill**: (half-joking) Can't film? I don't know whether to say "poor Bruce" or "lucky Bruce"…

She throws Jay a tired smile and he gives her a sympathetic smile and they walk to her trailer.

**Jay**: We'll just film as much as we can without him.

**Cybill**: Gonna be pretty tough to film the scene where these two finally get it on without him…

**Jay**: Yeah…that scene will definitely have to wait until next week.

They laugh.

**Jay**: Don't worry…you've got scenes with Ms. Dipesto…and we can use a double for Bruce for most of the fight scene with Mark and a few other scenes…so, we've still got plenty to film.

Cybill nods and moves into her trailer for hair and makeup. That week they film as many scenes as possible without Bruce and then take Friday off and await his return on Monday.

Come Monday morning everyone gets a later call time, 9am. Cybill is not feeling well, so arrives a little later…by the time she gets to the Fox lot, Bruce is in his trailer talking to Glenn, Jay, cinematographer Gerry Finnerman and others…he talks about the skiing accident, talks about how he's feeling and talks about how long the recovery will be. He's in good spirits and not making a big deal of the injury. Cybill pays a visit to the trailer to check on him. When she appears in the doorway, Gerry Finnerman leaps up and takes her hand to help her in and closes the door behind her.

**Cybill**: (Softly) Hi…

She moves towards Bruce…he touches his shoulder and makes room for her beside him on the couch.

**Bruce**: Hey…

**Cybill**: How you feeling?

**Bruce**: Eh, a little bruised and battered…

Bruce wears a tank top and a button up shirt open over it…he opens the shirt so Cybill can see the bruises on the side of his torso. She holds the shirt open a little further and looks…Bruce pulls aside his tank top to show her the bump from the break.

**Cybill**: Ouch…

**Bruce**: Yeah…ouch…

He closes his shirt and they both sit back…

**Bruce**: …but I'll be ok.

**Glenn**: (half joking) Here we are…at this big moment in the show…a point we've anticipated for a long time, and both of you are in this kind of fragile state…

**Jay**: (Laughs) Yeah, you guys aren't making this easy on us.

**Bruce**: It's ok…don't worry…I can still do the same stuff…it'll just take a little more coordination.

He looks sideways at Cybill's belly and puts his hand on it…

**Bruce**: Besides, we better get these episodes in the can before this one gets any bigger…my god, Cybill…these babies have grown since the last time I saw ya.

Cybill puts her hand over Bruce's and it turns into a hand hold.

**Glenn**: Well, I think what's best is to film everything that requires less movement from Bruce early in the week…and more of the action stuff later…to give you a little more time to heal.

**Jay**: Right, so today we'll film the scene where Maddie finds David in her bed.

**Glenn**: Oh! And guys…a little piece of business. You two are receiving an honor.

Cybill and Bruce look at each other and smile.

**Together**: We are?

**Glenn**: Yep…the _International Broadcasting Awards_ have named you two, "Man and Woman of the Year in broadcasting," there's a big formal shindig at the Century Plaza Hotel next Tuesday. Bruce, get a date…Cyb…bring the hubby.

**Bruce**: Sounds fun.

Cybill looks at Bruce.

**Cybill**: No date? What happened to Sherri?

**Bruce**: We are done.

**Cybill**: (Gasps) Done? Since when? She was just at the Golden Globes with you…you thanked her! Oh, Bruce, you two dated a long time…I'm sorry…

**Bruce**: (Touches his shoulder and winces a bit.) Yeah…well…all good things come to an end I guess.

It is no secret Cybill was never a huge fan of Sherri's…

**Cybill**: All _good_ things…?

**Bruce**: Well…hey, look, I was no angel in that relationship…

**Cybill**: (feigning shock) _really_…

Bruce smirks at her…

**Bruce**: Cut it out…(shakes his head) I know…I know…ah well, on to the next.

**Cybill**: On to the next…and the next and the next and the next…

They all laugh.

**Glenn**: Well anyway, if you need to be set up, Bruce I'm sure we can dig up a date for you…it's tough with those unfortunate looks and being on a hit TV show and all...but I'm sure we can find some gal to hang on your arm.

They all laugh again and then start getting up to head off and prepare to film the next scene. Bruce and Cybill go into hair, makeup and wardrobe and meet back up again on the set. Cybill is wrapped in a bedsheet. Bruce walks on the set in a green take top and boxer shorts and moves towards Cybill mid-sentence…

**Bruce**: (Quoting from Atomic Shakespeare) _I merely come to tune your instrument…_

**Cybill**: (laughs) What was it… (remembering…lines from Atomic) _who are you…not the piano tuner you claimeth to be…_

**Bruce**: _You see through me Kate…no tuner I…but I wish it were among my talents to play piano for you…_

**Cybill**: _'tis a sad state indeed…you're the only man I know who suffereth from pianist envy.._

**Bruce**: (claps his hands and laughs.) Wrong show…but I'll never tire of sayin' _no tuner I…._

**Cybill**: (laughs) Yeah…I know…we've said those lines every week since…

Bruce approaches Cybill and attempts to look down the sheet.

**Bruce**: Very nice Cybill…that is a sexy look…

**Cybill**: (Smiles and backs away) Would you stop…

**Bruce**: (turns and yells loudly on the set) Let's get naked!

**Cybill**: (Joking) What kind of pills are you taking?

**Bruce**: (chuckles)…well, this is it…the horizontal hoochie-coochie time…(flirts) we'll have to get naked eventually.

Cybill looks at him like he's crazy.

**Director**: Alright everyone, let's take our places.

Bruce saunters over to the bed and lies down.

**Bruce**: Not much blocking here…I lie here, you stand there.

They use Cybill's double for lighting because she doesn't want to stand up too long in her condition. Filming the scene in Maddie's bedroom takes most of the afternoon and then they break for lunch and come back to film the scene where they come out of the bedroom and walk down the stairs, she is supposed to follow him all the way down. Cybill is not in a good mood.

**Cybill**: I don't want to walk down the stairs…I'm pregnant, I've got this sheet wrapped around me…it's dangerous…I shouldn't be going up and down stairs like this.

Glenn and the director decide to change the scene so she just goes down a few steps and then fights with him from the staircase. The hours of filming grow long and Cybill gets impatient.

**Cybill**: I've been on my feet for hours, this is ridiculous…how much longer are we going to film today? I shouldn't be working these long hours.

**Glenn**: We've got deadlines, Cybill…they want this episode by next Tuesday, they are already putting out ads promoting it…and we are already behind schedule with Bruce's injury and him being gone last week.

**Cybill**: Oh, great…accommodate for Bruce…but make me work the long hours to make up for it.

Instead of jumping in and getting involved and having it escalate into a big fight like he used to do, Bruce lays low on the set and stays out of it.

**Glenn**: You can take a break whenever you need it…but we do need to get these scenes filmed today.

**Cybill**: You're so good at pushing people beyond their limits Glenn…do you ever listen to anyone but yourself!?

Bruce approaches and talks softly to Cybill, taking her arm and walking her to a different part of the set.

**Bruce**: Hey…come on, come on…everyone is just trying to do their job.

**Cybill**: (upset) Yeah, well, I can't do this…can't do the long hours they want me to do…not in my condition, it's not safe, Bruce…the doctor said no more than eight hours on set…it's after six now…so, what…we're going on nine hours already, and we still have another set up after this.

Cybill cries…Bruce wraps his good arm around her.

**Bruce**: (pats her back) It's ok…it's ok…we'll get through this. (Calls) Can we take a break please?

**Director**: Everyone take five…

**Bruce**: (forcefully) Take ten…

**Director**: Take ten.

Cybill and Bruce start to walk off the set together…Cybill's assistant brings her some water and walks her the rest of the way to her trailer. Glenn and Bruce talk…

**Glenn**: I'm glad you have patience for her right now because I'm about at the end of my rope.

**Bruce**: Yeah…well, we can't push her too hard…

**Glenn**: You're the one who has this massive injury and you're not complaining.

**Bruce**: I'm still not sure it compares to a twin pregnancy…I mean, you've seen her, she's miserable most of the time lately.

**Glenn**: I get it…but we've still got deadlines.

**Bruce**: (Pats his back) We'll get it done…

Later Cybill comes back and they finish the scenes and go home for the day without further incident.

The next day Mark Harmon is back on the set to film separate scenes with Cybill and Bruce. He films with Cybill in Maddie's house first so she can have an early day and go home after. Then he films the scene with Bruce where Sam wakes David up and talks to him in his room. The two actors run through their lines, but Bruce isn't feeling satisfied…he talks to the director.

**Bruce**: You know what? Why am I talkin' to this guy? It kinda makes me look weak answering to him…I think I should just sit here and not say a damn thing…I think it will make David look stronger.

The director calls Glenn to the set and Bruce and Mark play the scene both ways and Glenn agrees that by not saying anything David looks better so they play it that way.

On Wednesday they film Cybill and Bruce's parts of the barrage in the garage…Mark Harmon had already filmed his parts the week before with Bruce's double and Cybill. Bruce also films with Curtis and Allyce and Cybill and Bruce film her coming into Blue Moon and finding him in her office chair…and him chasing her down the hall. Then, they get some news that really upsets Glenn Caron…he comes down to the set while Bruce and Cybill are filming in the hallway.

**Glenn**: They're not going to air the show next week.

**Bruce**: (Shocked) What? Why!?

**Glenn**: They want to hold off until March 31st and play it before their new show _Max Headroom._

**Cybill**: But they're already running ads!

**Glenn**: I know! It's absolute insanity…all they do is beg us for new episodes…get pissed off when we have to air a rerun…and then they push our new show…the end of our trilogy, that they've been promoting already!

**Bruce**: Gonna be a lot of disappointed people out there.

**Cybill**: Yeah, well, they know what kind of ratings this episode it going to bring in.

**Bruce**: Yep…but, people been waiting three years for this.

**Glenn**: Well, you know what…let's film what we have on the schedule today and then film the big bang between the two of you on Monday and Tuesday…Bruce is still recovering, Cybill…you need your rest. No sense in trying to rush this if they don't even need it until the 31st…

Glenn starts to walk off set annoyed…and then stops and turns around,..

**Glenn**: Oh…I almost forgot…we've also been asked to speak at some TV Festival thing…as kind of a panel regarding one of the episodes they're going to screen…so, next Friday…(waves his finger between the two of them) Who's in? Answer questions for an hour or so over at USC?

**Bruce**: I'm in.

**Cybill**: Depends on how I feel that day…

Glenn waves his hand like they'll figure it out later and continues to walk off to make some calls.

Cybill turns to Bruce.

**Cybill**: Never thought I'd be so happy to have the execs meddling with our schedule.

Bruce smirks.

**Bruce**: Yeah, really…bad news for the fans though.

**Cybill**: Yeah…but hey…at least this one isn't our fault.

They laugh.

**Bruce**: You don't have to go to that panel thing at USC next week…I'll go…you rest.

She looks down and then back up at him…

**Cybill**: Thanks, Bruce. Two outings next week will be a lot for me right now.

**Bruce**: Sure…(shakes his script at her) …now…we've got some chasing to do.

**Cybill**: Aren't we done with that?

**Bruce**: After this episode airs we will be…

**Cybill**: Oh (laughs) I didn't mean forever, I meant…I think they're setting up for the scene in Maddie's office now.

**Bruce**: Oh…you mean done chasing today…(Smiles and looks down and then back up with one eye squinted.) But, you know, it's true though…it's a defining moment, these two havin' sex…

**Cybill**: (Slyly) Think they're going to be any good in bed together?

**Bruce**: (quips) Oh, I think they'll be burning up the sheets, yeah.

They smile at each other…

**Cybill**: You think things will change after…?

**Bruce**: I do…I think a lot of things are going to change...

They both stand in silence letting the words hang there… both knowing they are true on many levels. Just then the director calls them to film the next scene…tension and emotion between Maddie and David in Maddie's office. After a few more hours of filming they go home for a long weekend.

The next Monday everyone is on the set early and abuzz with activity….it's D-day…the day the entire show has been leading up to for three years…the day fans have anticipated, critic have speculated about, cast and crew have debated…will they won't they, do they, don't they…should they shouldn't they…well…they will…they is…they are…Glenn and Bruce talk in the early morning…

**Glenn**: …and it all comes down to this!

**Bruce**: Yes…we've talked about it a lot and …the inevitable is finally here…

**Glenn**: It really is…and you know, we'll see where Cybill's pregnancy leads us…but I truly believe there are many stories to be told in the life of these two after this…

**Bruce**: Yes, but things are going to change…

**Glenn**: Well…not necessarily because Maddie and David are sleeping together…it's the recent turn of events that is forcing our hand…she's not even going to be available to film much longer.

Bruce nods his head and thinks.

**Glenn**: What is Moonlighting without the two of you in the same room?

**Bruce**: Yeah…it's gonna be tough…

**Glenn**: …she just infuriates me…she's like a spoiled child…you know, she wasn't happy with plots and schedules so to control the whole damn thing she went and got pregnant so now we can't ask anything of her…she's got our hands tied!

**Bruce**: Well…I don't know if she got pregnant to spite the show…she's always said she wanted more kids.

**Glenn**: The timing of it all just doesn't feel right…

**Bruce**: Now…the twins part of it is something she didn't plan on…and that's what's really going to make it hard for her to be around much longer.

**Glenn**: No…I'd say we've got another month, maybe two…I'm scrambling trying to figure out how to make any of this work.

**Bruce**: What's the saying? …where there's a will there's a way?

**Glenn**: Yeah…problem is, I'm losing my will…

Bruce pats him on the back…

**Bruce**: Hang in there buddy… you are the point from which all of this starts…we need you.

**Glenn**: I'm not sure Cybill would agree with you on that…

**Bruce**: Oh…she knows, she's just exhausted and torn between work and family life most of the time.

**Glenn**: Boy, are you understanding these days…there's been more affection between you two lately than I've seen since early on…

**Bruce**: Me and Cyb? Yeah…well, you know we've had our ups and downs, but like any relationship…life is a lot easier if you find a way to get along…

**Glenn**: Happy wife…happy life sorta thing?

Glenn chuckles, Bruce laughs…

**Bruce**: Sorta like that, yeah…(looks around) and…uh, I hope my _wife_ is in a good mood today…cause…ah…this is gonna be a long shoot if she's not.

**Glenn**: (points) Well, we're about to find out…here she comes now.

Cybill arrives on set dressed in the bedsheet with a robe over it to film the downstairs scene where David and Maddie fight and then slap, and then…kiss….and then…

**Cybill**: (smiles) Morning!

**Glenn Bruce:** Morning…

They are both relieved to see that Cybill is in a good mood…Bruce leans forward and kisses Cybill on the cheek.

**Cybill**: So…this is it, huh? The day we've all known was coming for so long.

**Bruce**: That's what we were just saying…

**Cybill**: It's so early…you ready to fight, Bruce?

**Bruce**: Fight? (Teases) I'm ready to make-out…

**Cybill**: Ugh, I'm not ready to do either this early in the morning…

**Glenn**: well, they're still setting up, you've got some time…

**Bruce**: (flirty) Don't worry…I'll wake you up…

**Cybill**: (Smiles and gives him a side look) Bruce…

**Bruce**: The fight, Cybill…what were you thinking…boy those pregnancy hormones have sure kicked in, huh?

**Cybill**: (Starts to walk away) Sure…

Bruce and Glenn chuckle…

**Glenn**: Boy, you do know how to evoke something in her…

**Bruce**: Sure…but she's the reigning champion of button pushing…which is why I'm doing my damn-dest not to get poked…

**Glenn**: Yeah, I spend a fair amount of time avoiding that myself.

**Bruce**: I just don't want things going back to how they were around…what was it? Atomic? Big Man? Her not showing up on set…we can't have that…that's when I knew things had to change.

**Glenn**: No…you're right…I'm happy you're getting along…

**Bruce**: Yeah…well…

**Glenn**: Well…let it all fly and have fun today…I've given you a range of emotions to work with.

**Bruce**: Will do boss…we'll make you proud…(glances across the room) alright, I'm gonna go talk to her…

Bruce moves across the set to where Cybill is sitting and drinking tea.

**Bruce**: (Loud) Cyb-y ….

**Cybill**: Bruce-y…

He sits in a chair next to her…

**Bruce**: How're you feeling today?

**Cybill**: I feel good! Today is a good day, no real sickness.

**Bruce**: Good…that's good…so, there's nothing I need to do…or avoid doing when we're uhhhh…

Cybill smiles and shakes her blonde locks…

**Cybill**: No, Bruce…lay it on me…let's just go for it.

**Bruce**: (Smirks) Sounds good to me.

Glenn approaches.

**Glenn**: ready, team?

**Cybill Bruce:** Ready…

**Glenn**: So, when you slap him today, Cybill…because of his shoulder we won't have you really hit him this time…

**Bruce**: I love that she's wacked this guy so many times we have references for this…

**Cybill**: (Grabs his face) You know she just can't keep her hands off you…

**Bruce**: (While Cybill is still holding his face) I know…I know…well, today, all her wishes come true.

Cybill roughly lets go of his jaw…Bruce touches his shoulder.

**Glenn**: …and that's the other thing…remember, Cybill…Bruce's shoulder is still healing, so we're going to have you slap him with your left hand…so he can move his face towards the injured shoulder instead of away…

**Cybill**: Kinda weird, but ok…I mean, she's never slapped him with her left hand before.

**Glenn**: Yeah, well…because of the injury that's the way we're going to do it.

**Cybill**: Got it…

Cybill glances at the pages for the scene in her lap.

**Cybill**: Name calling and hitting…these two have a weird way of turning each other on.

Bruce reaches over and takes the pages from her…

**Bruce**: Yeah, well…their foreplay has been three years of yelling, hitting and name calling so it makes sense…

**Cybill**: That's true…

**Glenn**: No…I couldn't imagine these two getting to this point in a quiet, overly romantic way…

**Bruce**: (Slaps the pages into his hand.) Welp…let's do this.

They spend most of the morning blocking the scene and then film the fight scene from different angles…over Bruce's shoulder, over Cybill's shoulder, and then a close-up on each of them. Finally, in the afternoon they get to the slapping and the kissing. The first few takes Cybill does her usually smiling and laughing when Bruce kisses her…but after a few takes, the nerves are gone and during one of the takes everything disappears around them and they are in the moment and the kiss just sparks…after a few initial intense kisses Bruce goes in for a deeper kiss, sliding his tongue into Cybill's mouth, which sends a jolt right through her…the kiss becomes more passionate, she pulls hard at his shirt…he kisses down her neck and back up to her sultry lips…they sink down into the floor just as the script calls for them to do. When they stop kissing they both know that is the take that will be used…they felt it…everyone in the room felt it.

**Bruce**: Wooow…Cyb, great take.

Smiles coyly…

**Cybill**: Yeah…I definitely felt that one…

**Bruce**: (laughs ironically) Yeah…

Bruce gives her a sexy smile.

They do a few more takes and then call it a day. The next day, on Tuesday March 17th, they film the last and final scenes in the morning…Maddie and David kissing against the rug…which is supposed to be on Maddie's floor…but because of their fragile states and also because Glenn thinks aesthetically they'll look better standing up…with gravity working for them… rather than lying down and everything falling back, the rug is hung on a wall and they roll around against it and film the scene where their kissing leads to more upstairs. The bed is also placed against the wall with Cybill and Bruce standing and moving onto the bed and kissing while lying against it for the last shot of the show…they kiss for hours to get the right shots. Around 11am they are done and everyone goes home to rest and get all dressed up for the big Awards ceremony luncheon they are going to where Cybill and Bruce are being honored as "_Man and Woman of the year in Broadcasting, 1986."_

The awards luncheon starts at 2pm…Jay and Glenn and their wives and some other executives arrive early…next, Cybill Shepherd arrives with her husband, Bruce Oppenheim, and everyone mingles around chatting with other celebrities, normals and other high-powered executives. Cybill is in a great mood, she hasn't felt sick for a couple days and had a nice nap before arriving. Bruce arrives a bit later feeling quite giddy as well…he brings a date nobody has met before, Bruce has her meet him inside to avoid being photographed for tabloid fodder. When Bruce enters the room he looks around and spots Cybill standing in a circle of people chatting, he sneaks up behind her and whispers in her ear…

**Bruce**: Wanna make-out?

She spins around with a big smile on her face recognizing that voice...they hug and he kisses her on the cheek.

**Cybill**: (Bawdy) Well, if it isn't _man of the year…_What…? The last couple days wasn't enough?

**Bruce**: (Laughs) …it was fun…it was fun…

Bruce's date stands just behind him…she catches Cybill's eye…a tall, lean girl with a wild mane of dark hair who would be more attractive with half the make-up and a little experience…Bruce follows Cybill's gaze and makes introductions…

**Bruce**: Oh…Cyb…meet…uh…..

**Lita**: Lita…

**Bruce**: Lita…Lita…right…

Cybill throws Bruce a look like "unbelievable" and forces a smile as she shakes her hand…

**Cybill**: Hi, Lita…

**Lita**: Hi…

The conversation ends there with Lita…Bruce doesn't pay much attention to her…she is truly just a girl on his arm and a sure thing for the night. He leans forward and whispers to Cybill…

**Bruce**: Did you see ole Harold over there from NBC? With some dame who ain't his wife…

Cybill glances over…

**Cybill**: Uhhh…Ooooo…well, we saw that one coming…

**Bruce**: …yep…and this since the Golden Globes…?

**Cybill**: (Gives him a look) There have been lots of changes in relationship status since the Golden Globes…

**Bruce**: (Smirks) Yeah…like, _you're_ married…

**Cybill**: …and you not with, Sherri? Bruce, what happened?

**Bruce**: Cut it out…you know what happened…besides, don't act hurt about it, I know you never liked her.

**Cybill**: Well, no…it's not that I didn't like her…she's a very intelligent woman…and she clearly had your best interest in mind…I just didn't like how she always made it clear she thought acting on TV was sub-par.

**Bruce**: It's true…she never thought I should take the part on a TV show…

**Cybill**: Well…

**Bruce**: I know…I know, well…we (looks around uncomfortably) Grew apart…whadda ya want me to say…?

Bruce shrugs and looks at Cybill's dress, changes the subject…

**Bruce**: You look nice tonight…little black maternity dress…very cute…

**Cybill**: (lays her hand on his chest) …and you can never go wrong in a tux…

**Bruce**: (gestures to his face) Well…

People start to sit for the lunch and awards.

**Bruce**: Alright, _woman of the year_…where's the hubby? Let's all sit together…

**Cybill**: Who...is going to talk to Lita…?

**Bruce**: We'll stick her by Jay's wife.

Cybill laughs and they head to the table with Lita following; they grab Bruce O. along the way. Everyone from Moonlighting takes a seat at a big round table at the front of the theater and eat and chat as the food is served and wine is poured. Everyone is in good spirits and getting along, the Moonlighting table is very lively with conversation, even Glenn and Cybill put aside their differences for the event and just enjoy the time. There are a lot of joking, barbs and innuendoes thrown around with so many big personalities at one table. Everyone misses Sherri as Bruce's date because she was a smart, mature woman who could hold a conversation…they each take their turn trying to talk to Lita, but the poor girl just doesn't have much to say and spends most of the evening rubbing her hand up Bruce's leg…which he's ok with. Cybill and Bruce sit next to each other…

**Cybill**: (Rubs his shoulder) Well….this is nice, sitting together and having a meal that's not served out of plastic container on the set…

**Bruce**: Yeah…I don't think we've ever sat next to each other at one of these things.

**Bruce**: (Sticks his fork on Cybill's plate) Are you going to eat your potatoes…

**Cybill**: (Pushes his fork away with hers) Yes…get your fork off my food…

**Bruce**: What!? You never eat potatoes…

**Cybill**: I'm pregnant…I can eat carbs now…I want my potatoes

**Bruce**: Come on…I count on you to share at least half your food with me…

**Cybill**: Fine…take half…

**Bruce**: Yeah?

Bruce reaches over and scoops up a good portion of her mashed potatoes…

**Cybill**: Leave me some, Bruce…

**Bruce**: I am…I am…

Bruce and Cybill act more like husband and wife than they do with their respective partners…of course they spend a lot more time together than they do with anyone else. Once lunch is served, the ceremony starts and the _Hollywood Radio Television Society_ gives out a lot of awards. Cybill and Bruce are two of the guests of honor, but they are also giving out an award…soon a coordinator comes and asks them to follow her back stage. Bruce and Cybill get up from the table and walk hand in hand following the coordinator, once back stage they are handed an envelope and shown where to stand just off-stage…other awards are being given out in the meantime, Cybill and Bruce listen and applaud. There are photographers snapping pictures everywhere.

**Bruce**: (Moves close and whispers in her ear.) What is this award we're giving out?

**Cybill**: "Notable documentary"

**Bruce**: Oh…what do we have to do with documentary?

**Cybill**: (shrugs) I don't know…

**Bruce**: You do the talkin'…

**Cybill**: No…you do it.

**Bruce**: You're better at these things…

**Cybill**: No I'm not…I get nervous, don't you remember? During my last speech at the Golden Globes I talked about hitting Glenn with a chair…

**Bruce**: (cackles) Yeah…he really liked that…

Bruce rolls his eyes.

**Cybill**: Your speech was much more composed, Bruce…you talk here…

**Bruce**: Well, we don't have to give a speech…

**Cybill**: Ok, but still…everyone would much rather hear you talk, trust me…you are much more popular than I am.

Bruce rubs her back.

**Bruce**: I'll set it up…you read the card.

**Host**: And now…to hand out the award of "Notable Documentary," here are Bruce Willis and Cybill Shepherd from TV's Moonlighting.

Cybill and Bruce walk out on stage arm in arm with big smiles and give out the award. After they are finished they make their way back to their seats and enjoy dessert as the award show goes on.

Soon, it's time for their award, _Man and Woman of the year in Broadcasting._ Four or five people from the board of the _Hollywood Radio Television Society_ stand on stage holding the large wooden awards that have gold placards engraved with Cybill and Bruce's names on them, while the head of the board talks about the great work Bruce and Cybill have done during the past year on Moonlighting and why they were chosen for the award. Some reasons given are because the show is innovative and fresh and their characters bring something new and interesting to television. They show clips from the show and the audience enjoys them and laughs…then Cybill and Bruce are brought up on stage and handed their awards. The audience applauds wildly and Cybill and Bruce stand at the podium together to thank everyone and say a few words.

Bruce puts up his finger to make the applause die down…the audience starts to quiet.

**Bruce**: Thank you…

Laughs and smiles…he gestures towards Cybill prompting her to talk first.

**Bruce**: I give you the gorgeous…the talented…(Gestures to her baby bump) the pregnant, Cybill Shepherd…

More laughter and applause…and then…

**Cybill**: Wow, what an honor for Bruce and I being named Man and Woman of the Year in Broadcasting…I don't know where to begin…but thank you first to the _Hollywood Radio Television Society_…it's a privilege to work in this industry and every time someone recognizes the work we're doing it feels great…

She smiles and looks at Bruce to take over…

**Bruce**: That's right…this award means a lot to Cybill and I because we work very hard day in and day out to make sure that the show we do is at its best…sometimes that takes a few more dollars and a few more hours…or in some cases…days…

**Cybill**: Sometimes weeks…

**Bruce**: Ok…weeks sometimes…

Audience laughs.

**Bruce**: But…it's only because our goal is to be able to look back in a few year's time and be proud of what we're putting out there…(Looks at Cybill) Right?

**Cybill**: (Nods) That's right.

**Bruce**: (Gestures and talks to Cybill) So, who should we thank now…?

**Cybill**: Glenn Caron…

**Bruce**: Damn right…Glenn Caron…creator of Moonlighting…writes most of what we do...the funny, the dramatic…we definitely would not be here without him.

**Cybill**: Jay Daniel, Artie Mandelberg,

**Bruce**: Gerry Finnerman, our great cinemaphotographer…

**Cybill**: Karen Hall, Rodger Director…

**Bruce**: Everyone in the blue building over there on the Fox lot…

**Cybill**: Our families…

**Bruce**: Yes…but, you know this isn't being televised…so they won't hear us…but you can thank your husband, he's right there…(gestures to Bruce O. who laughs)

**Cybill**: (Looks at Bruce O.) Thank you, Bruce…and then turns to Bruce Willis…and thank _you_, Bruce.

**Bruce**: Thank you Cyb…there's no other woman I'd rather be man of the year with…

Bruce and Cybill kiss on the lips and hug. The audience applauds and Bruce leans into the microphone…

**Bruce**: Thank you again to the _Hollywood Radio Television Society_…what a great afternoon… woot!

The audience continues to applaud and the host draws the awards ceremony to a close. Everyone meets in the press area in the back to take pictures. Jay and Glenn, their wives and an ABC executive or two join Bruce and Cybill in a group picture with their awards. People move in and out of the pictures and soon it's just Cybill and Bruce and Jay and Glenn. Jay holds Bruce's award for him since his shoulder is still healing. Bruce banters with the press who are asking questions…

**Press Question**: Bruce…what creates the general appeal of the show? Why is it so popular?

**Bruce**: Hey…if we knew what exactly it is that draws an audience to a show…we could keep doing that again and again…this show, we think…is unique…we try our best to make it that way…so, maybe that's part of it, I don't know…

**Press Question**: Is it the chemistry…?

**Bruce**: That's part of it…you know…Cybill and I do our work and that so oft asked about chemistry is a by-product of our work…so, yeah…sure…chemistry.

The press continues to ask questions…Glenn answers some…

**Bruce**: (Bruce whispers in Cybill's ear) We had a deal, right…I get $5 for every question I answer about chemistry…

**Cybill:** (whispers back) $5? why do you get it?

**Bruce**: Alright, fine…we'll split it…

Cybill smiles…

**Bruce**: (Whispers) Funny thing is…most of these guys askin' the question haven't generated chemistry with anything more than a cheeseburger in the last 15 years…

Cybill laughs and smiles…Bruce leans into her…

**Bruce**: …and that guy…that guy who just asked that question about chemistry…has asked it before at other junkets…so what's that about…?

**Cybill**: I don't know…maybe he's gathering information on how to generate chemistry with something more than a cheeseburger…

Bruce laughs…

**Bruce**: Funny…that's funny, Cyb.

**Press Question**: Are your characters going to sleep together this season?

**Bruce**: Stay tuned, Pal…that is coming to a TV near you very soon…

**Bruce**: (to Cybill) Should we tell 'em about the chemistry we generated on set today?

**Cybill**: No Bruce…

**Bruce**: You had fun, didn't ya? I mean…you enjoyed yourself…

**Cybill**: Bruce…I'm a married, pregnant woman…

**Bruce**: (Nods confidently) I'll take that as a yes…

Cybill and Bruce are joking and laughing and having more fun than they'd had together in a long time…both of them are really at the top of their game during this event. The press asks questions, they all take turns answering and Bruce and Cybill have their side conversations…

**Bruce**: So, you never answered the question…

**Cybill**: What question?

**Bruce**: Do you think Maddie and David will be any good together in bed?

**Cybill**: Oh…

**Press Question**: Has Moonlighting changed the way television is done…?

Glenn answers…

**Cybill**: (Thinks) Well…yeah…sure…

**Bruce**: Yeah…sure…? No way…that's not an answer…that's an "eh."…come on…tell me…

**Cybill**: Ok…ok…given David Addison's history with women…hopefully he has enough experience….

**Bruce**: Come on…you're not giving me an answer…

**Cybill**: Yes…yes, ok…they'll have great sex…he'll work hard to please her…that's what I think.

**Bruce**: Damn straight he will…

They smirk and laugh with each other about their silly conversation.

**Press Question**: Cybill…Bruce…how are you two getting along these days? We hear so much about fighting on the set.

**Bruce**: (Gestures between Cybill and himself) Who us? We can't stand each other…can't you tell by the way we've been by each other's side all night?

Bruce rolls his eyes…Cybill squares up to Bruce and smiles.

**Bruce**: We're fine…there's no trouble on the set.

Bruce leans in and kisses Cybill cheek…flashbulbs pop.

**Bruce**: (Bruce puts up his pointer-finger) …I'd love to chat with you later though, buddy, and find out how you and your co-workers get along…

There is laughter throughout the room…

**Cybill**: (To Bruce) Speaking of _chemistry, _or lack thereof…why did you bring that girl with you today? Where did you even find her?

**Bruce**: Why? Jealous?

**Cybill**: Jealous of her?...Me?...Ha!

**Bruce**: Liar.

**Cybill**: No, Bruce…there's just nothing there…what can you possibly see in her?

Bruce glances over and whispers in Cybill's ear…

**Bruce**: What do I see? I see legs that stretch from here to tomorrow…

**Cybill**: Please…

They set the awards to the side and Jay, Bruce, Cybill and Glenn stand arm and arm taking pictures…Cybill and Bruce continue to have their side conversation.

**Bruce**: (Chuckles) Actually, I don't like her that much…I may not take her home with me…stick close after this, will ya?

**Cybill**: What!? You can't just leave without her?

**Bruce**: Ok…I'll take her with me, but that doesn't me I have to like it…(reconsiders) Although I probably will like it. (Looks at Cybill) We have an early call time tomorrow, right?

**Cybill**: No Bruce…we're not working tomorrow…

**Bruce**: Ah…nuts…always a good reason to get 'em out early…

**Cybill**: Men…

**Bruce**: You rang?

**Cybill**: You're all alike…

**Bruce**: Are we slipping into our characters now?

**Cybill**: Yeah, I think we do that sometimes…

They laugh…

**Bruce**: Uh-oh…(Bruce points) look there's Harold from NBC's wife!

Cybill looks surprised…

**Cybill**: Well, this should be interesting…

**Bruce**: Very…I'm sticking close to her after this…(they laugh and Bruce throws an adorable look at Cybill) This is fun…this has been a fun couple days with you..

**Cybill**: Yeah…you know what? If we didn't work together we probably really could be friends.

Bruce leans in and give her another kiss on the cheek. After all the pictures have been taken Bruce escorts Cybill away from the press junket and they sign some autographs…and then eventually meet up with their dates.

**Cybill**: (To Bruce O.) Ready to get out of here? I'm exhausted.

**Bruce O.:** Yeah, let's get you to bed, sweetie.

Bruce Willis likes that Cybill's husband is a laid back guy who is sweet to her and never seems intimidated or jealous of he and Cybill's complicated relationship. Bruce shakes his hand.

**Bruce**: See you at the next event, Bruce.

**Bruce O.:** See you then, Bruce…(Glances at BW's date and winks.) Have fun tonight.

Bruce smirks and then looks at Cybill who glances at his date and throws him a warning look. Bruce leans in to kiss Cybill goodbye and whispers in her ear.

**Bruce**: I'm ditching her…

**Cybill**: You're terrible…

**Bruce**: See you next week…get some rest.

They go their separate ways…Cybill and Bruce O. head to their limo and Bruce Willis mills around a little longer chatting with people, eventually taking his award and leaving…Lita meets him in the Limo when he's ready to leave. Two weeks later, the episode _I Am Curious…Maddie_ airs and it's the highest-rated show the series has ever had. Cybill and Bruce don't see each other again until they're back on set about a month later when they come back to film _To Heiress Human _and _A Trip to the Moon _before going on hiatus for the summer.


End file.
